meet again,before fight
by whitem0onshirayuki
Summary: toushiro and mom meets again... i write few lines in this story i copy it to the volume.26 sorry of you don't like this is my first


The voices that this my version pierces deep to my chest is like a never ending cheer!!!

Bleach26-the mascaron drive…

Bleach star...

Ichigo kurosaki rukia kuchiki orihime inoue uryu ishida chad yasutora kisuke urahara

Aizen sousoke toshiro hitsugaya rangiku matsumoto momo hinamori

Grimmjow jackerjaques ulquiorra schiffer and other else…

when ichigo kurosaki meets rukia kuchiki his life changed forever, and soon ichigo becomes soul reaper himself when rukia is taken back to soul society for execution, ichigo saves her and exposes the sinister plot of sousoke aizen in the process but aizen escapes to hueco mundo, and ichigo returns to the world of the living and resumes his works as a soul reaper

just when ichigo's life has returned abnormal, a group of arrancars-hollow with the powers of soul reapers-makes a foray to his own home-town the soul society, anticipating a large scale invasion, sends a detachment of soul reapers, including rukia., to the world of the living. But it soon becomes clear that aizen's true goal is to create an oken, a key that will allow him to assassinate the king of soul society! While ichigo trains to ready himself for the arrancars, orihime and rukia races to bring him the news that karakura is in danger of total destruction!!!

Tmp...Tmp...Tmp...

"y-you..."

Tmp

"Momo"

"Toshiro-kun"

Bleach 224

Imitated gaiety...

Rangiku look down as she goes...

Chak...

"So" toshiro said

"You're awake momo" toshiro finished

"Are you sure you should be up and around??" toshiro ask worried...

"Uh-huh I'm fine now"momo answered...

Momo's eyebag is big than hethought...

Her body is slimmer than usual and that is because of AIZEN

"Good' toshiro said shakily he want to knock her head and said

**You stupid do you think I will believe that??**

She looks down to that stupid bamboo... And...

"Toshiro-kun"

She looks down deeper...

As if the bamboo is the beautiful thing in the world

"Forgive me" the word escape to her mouth...

"I'm sorry I doubted you"

"I'm sorry I drew my sword against you."

Toshiro's eye got bigger and thought

**You don't have to be sorry momo... ****You are just in love with him that's all.**

"I don't know what I was thinking I'm such a-"

"Stop" toshiro cut her word because he will never imagine that...

"I've already forgotten about it" toshiro scratch his head we don't want to lose his cool don't we???

Toshiro open his emerald eyes and look deeper

"It's behind us"

"It doesn't matter just forget about it go back to sleep... and get rid of those bags under your eyes

Her eyes got watery... After hearing what toshiro said

**Oh shit momo's gonna cry I need to tell a joke but what joke I'm not good at it... "**

Rangiku walk in his mind...

"Excuse me where's the bathroom?"

Rangiku said...

"Oh shits get out... Will you?? This is momo and toshiro's precious moments don't ruin it or else I'll kick your butt..." I said...

"Hey you kid don't you know who I am??? I'm rangiku matsumoto a beautiful lieutenant..."

Then show of her body

I got jealous but no this is my fanfic...

Whahahahahahahahaha…

"Why are you laughing????" she ask..

"Nothing" whahahahahaha…

"Hey you!!!.. I thought this is our moment..." toshiro show up...

"Ow sorry" me and rangiku said..

"Let's go kid…"

"Don't call me a kid... My name is whitem0onshirayuki remember that…

"Yih yih right bye ghuyz..."

As rangiku say goodbye to you

"Don't forget to read my scene in here later!!!" she add

-pause back to the true story

"All right: momo said and wipe off her tears...

"Because you know"

**Ok rangiku is ok for a joke here it comes**

"You already look like a kid. And children need twice as much sleeps as grown ups or they stop growing" toshiro said **is that a good joke???? **

Her head fell…

**You...Need to payback...**

"Look at matsumoto you need at least 10 years of sleep to catch up with her."

That's good not bad for a joke...

He thought

This guys had to have a lesson his height is ********* doesn't his just a same way too?

(Guyz sow!!! Ai don't kno his height so please tell m!h??? Wahihihihihi: 3)

"Shut up whom are you to give somebody advice about GROWING anyway" momo said...

A big arrow strikes toshiro

"I didn't think of that of course. I feel stupid..,, calm down"

"Momo…!!!!!!" toshiro called momo

Momo stop.

What he gonna say please not like a... You're an idiot for fallen to a monster and obsessed with him until now can't you see??? He doesn't love you he even betrayed soul society..." momo thought... Wondering why she fell in love with him...

"Don't make me repeat myself." A big mouth toshiro said...

"I'm not toshiro now... I'm captain hitsugaya..." toshiro said... with a big courage...

Momo is shock

this is worst than I thought even though he should be have fun in the world of the living he can't even forget about the winter war.."

"I got to tell him.. After all I need to protect captain aizen... From the soul society…

"

I have to say the truth because I'm doing it to protect her... From HIM..."

"NOOO… he said it I know it his is the worst guy I ever known can't he sees I love CAPTAIN AIZEN????.. Why his hurting me???" momo thought

"Are you going to kill him???" momo said... Toshiro is shock

How can I explained to her that this all AIZEN doing kindness to her is all illusion"

He thought again..

"I know it he can't say something because he knows I will be hurt... I need to stop him... NO if I even need to use him..."

Momo thought

"Please don't kill captain aizen…'" momo said..

"Momo..."

You don't know what is your saying..." toshiro thought, momo hugged herself...

"I know he did some terrible things but he must have a reason..."Momo said...

"That's it maybe captain ichimaru or someone force him to-"

!!!Swump!!!

Commander Captain jii... Put her to sleep...

"I'm sorry I granted her request to speak with you but it may have been a bit too soon..."

Commander Captain apologized...

"It's all right sir thank you" toshiro said..

AIZEN, I'll kill you remember that AIZEN I swore to my soul"

In hueco mundo

What happened??? Mmmm it's not really my business beside I'm doing this because...

I don't want rangiku's life in danger..

"Maybe someone remember me..."

Mom's faces come to his mind...

'Hinamori-kun... I'm sorry I leave you in that hell place... But don't worry when my job is done... I will get you... Cause the truth is… I love you with my entire HOLE...

I'm sorry if I copy it to the bleach manga and I'm a new s0 please no flames and I'm bothered cause I don't have a story yet so I publish this I'm writing about ichiruki that's my fav. Couple it called operation love whahahahaha cute st0ry promise Sorry if I hab a wrong English coz dat is maih worst subject…but I lab bleach…:3 so I write about them… and ichiruki too… :3

..

:


End file.
